Quand Magnus rencontre Alec
by LadySterek
Summary: Magnus avait croisé beaucoup de monde dans sa vie mais il était loin d'imaginer ce que ce serait de rencontrer Alec. Ou cinq fois où Magnus rencontre Alec.


**Bonsoir,**

**Je vous poste mon premier OS Malec qui ne sera certainement pas le dernier ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer pour les prochains :) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Warning : Couple Homme/Homme**

**1.**

Magnus Bane avait été contacté par l'Institut de New-York pour renforcer les barrières de protection de cette dernière. Il avait longuement hésité à répondre, sincèrement. Après tout, il allait utiliser sa magie pour protéger ceux qui avaient voulu l'anéantir, lui et toutes les autres Créatures Obscures.

Maryse et Robert Lightwood devaient être les Shadowhunters les plus dévoués du Cercle, ou en tout cas ceux qui méprisaient au plus haut point les personnes comme Magnus. Ils les considéraient comme inférieurs et impulsifs. Quelle ironie ! L'être inférieur qu'était censé être le sorcier avait été demandé pour les aider.

Il savait que ce message de feu avait été écrit et envoyé par les Lightwood mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait par plaisir. Loin de là. Quelle honte ça devait être d'appeler le grand sorcier de Brooklin à la rescousse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer aux portes de l'Institut et y entra directement. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un vienne à sa rencontre. Il reconnut immédiatement Robert Lightwood.

"Bane." Le salua-t-il, le corps raide.

Magnus en aurait bien tiré une certaine satisfaction, voir cet homme devoir être courtois avec lui après ce qu'il avait failli faire, mais le sorcier savait être professionnel et il était ici pour affaire.

"Monsieur Lightwood, quel plaisir de vous voir en aussi bonne forme."

Magnus vit un tic nerveux agiter la paupière de son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir à quoi il pensait, l'imaginaire du sorcier était bien assez productif pour savoir qu'il devait être en train de mourir d'un millier de manières différentes et de façon douloureuses. Mais l'asiatique ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à titiller cet homme.

"Si j'ai bien compris votre message, vous avez besoin de moi."

Voir Robert Lightwood passer de blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine à rouge tomate en même pas une seconde était un spectacle fascinant.

"C'est exact." Finit-il par lui répondre, les mâchoires tellement serrées qu'il entendit ses dents grincer. "Les barrières de protection ont besoin d'être renforcées. On a dû essuyer plusieurs attaques de démons rien que cette semaine."

Magnus dut se retenir pour éviter qu'une remarque acerbe ne traverse ses lèvres. Robert ne le lâchait pas des yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Institut, peut-être craignait-il que le sorcier se mette à les attaquer, lui et sa femme, dans leur propre maison. Chose que les membres du Cercle n'hésitaient pas à faire. Massacrer des familles entières dans leur propre foyer, simplement parce qu'ils étaient nés dans la mauvaise famille avec un gène lycanthrope héréditaire ou nés d'une union entre un démon et un humain.

Le sorcier expira longuement tout en essayant d'effacer des images sanglantes de son esprit. Certaines nuits, il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Des corps sur le sol, du sang partout, des enfants et des bébés en pleurs, du feu, des cris. Il savait qu'il allait mettre longtemps avant de pouvoir complètement s'en remettre et, là, il commençait sincèrement à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté cette offre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'argent, et puis, soyons honnête, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un autre contrat aussi bien payer que celui-là.

Alors que Magnus avait décidé de prendre congé et de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir boire tout son saoul, Maryse Lightwood entra dans la pièce, les bras pris par un nourrisson. Ce dernier devait avoir entre 8 et 9 mois et avait une touffe noire qui lui servait de cheveux. Il semblait heureux de mâchouiller et de baver sur son hochet.

"Sorcier." Dit Maryse quand elle arriva à leur hauteur. Le bébé sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas puisque ses yeux, d'un magnifique bleu, se posèrent sur le demi-démon et ne le lâchèrent plus. "As-tu commencé ce pour quoi nous t'avions demandé ?" Continua la jeune femme.

"Demandé avec autant de gentillesse, je ne puis refuser." Répondit ironiquement Magnus.

Alors que les deux Shadowhunters et le warlock se regardaient en chiens de faïence, un rire cristallin détourna leur attention. Le nourrisson semblait être fasciné par quelque chose que Magnus portait, c'étaient certainement les paillettes qui devaient attirer son attention ou alors ses nombreuses bagues qui tintaient les unes contre les autres. Dans tous les cas, le sorcier se souviendrait à jamais de l'expression que firent Maryse et Robert Lightwood quand leur fils tendit ses mains potelées vers lui pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Magnus fondit immédiatement envers ce petit être si pur et innocent. Cet enfant ne faisait pas de différence, pas encore du moins, entre ses parents au sang d'ange et lui, une Créature Obscure. Il l'aurait volontiers pris dans ses bras s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment cette situation allait se terminer. Lui, rejoignant son père à Edom. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il lui sourit avec tendresse.

"Alexander !" s'exclama Maryse en se reculant précipitamment. Le geste fit sursauter l'enfant puis il ne mit pas longtemps avant de commencer à pleurer.

_Pauvre petit_, pensa Magnus, _tu n'es pas né dans la bonne famille_.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que ce fameux Alexander arrête de pleurer. Peut-être que Magnus et sa magie y étaient pour quelque chose, mais les parents de l'enfant n'avaient certainement pas à le savoir.

"Fais ton travail, sorcier !" Finit par dire Maryse en s'en allant suivit de près par son mari.

Magnus vit Alexander se retourner dans les bras de sa mère pour pouvoir voir derrière son épaule et regarder le sorcier s'éloigner. Ce dernier vit le petit lui rendre son sourire, de la bave coulant le long de son menton, les yeux pétillants. De sa petite main, il lui fit un signe d'au revoir.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son salut, des flammes bleues suivant le geste de sa main. Magnus crut voir le sourire d'Alexander devenir encore plus grand, mais une chose était sûr, il l'entendit rire. Un rire cristallin. Un rire angélique et innocent.

**2.**

Magnus avait été obligé de répondre positivement à cette nouvelle demande.

Premièrement parce que c'était lui qui avait renforcé les barrières de protection de l'Institut la première fois et le risque était qu'elles pouvaient disjoncter si un autre sorcier essayer de les renforcer à son tour. Le mélange de deux magies différentes ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

Deuxièmement parce qu'il avait besoin de renflouer son compte en banque. C'était bien beau de s'acheter plusieurs résidences secondaires dans le monde, il fallait pouvoir les entretenir. Et puis, le fait qu'il fasse autant de fête n'aidait en rien sa situation. Et puis il y avait les vêtements…

Troisièmement, il était curieux. Curieux de savoir comment les Lightwood s'en sortaient. Etaient-ils toujours aussi… eux ? Ou avaient-ils compris leur erreur d'avoir fait parti du Cercle ? Etaient-ils prêts à tourner la page sur leurs convictions ridicules et à accepter que les Créatures Obscures n'étaient pas inférieurs à eux ?

C'était pour ces trois raisons que le sorcier se retrouvait une nouvelle fois devant les grandes portes de l'Institut. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'extérieur, les barrières de protection étaient toujours en place et ne semblaient pas avoir été affectées par une attaque quelconque.

Comme lors de sa première visite, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer. Le système de protection avait du faire son travail puisqu'une Maryse Lightwood l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une petite voix l'interrompit.

"Maman !" L'appelait-elle. "Bébé pleure !"

"Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Alexander ? Tu dois faire des phrases complètes. Tu es grand maintenant, et c'est une honte à ton âge de ne pas savoir parler correctement."

Le bambin regarda longuement sa mère, les yeux larmoyants. Magnus serra la mâchoire, très fort. Ses doigts commençaient à fourmiller signe que sa magie risquait d'en faire qu'à sa tête s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la manière d'éducation des Shadowhunters. D'accord ces derniers étaient des soldats, leurs sentiments étaient, d'après eux, des parasites qui entravaient leur jugement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les enfants ne méritaient pas d'être choyés.

La femme se tourna vers lui.

"Tu sais ce que tu as à faire." Finit-elle par dire.

Ouais, les Lightwood étaient restés les mêmes. Enfin, l'un des deux mais il était persuadé que Robert ne s'était pas transformé en un nounours fait entièrement de guimauve.

Magnus souffla une fois que Maryse fut hors de sa vue. Il s'avança vers un mur porteur de l'Institut, posa ses deux mains dessus et laissa sa magie envahir son corps. Des flammes bleues apparurent instantanément et, avec des grands mouvements circulaires des bras, commença à vérifier la résistance des barrières.

Il entendit vaguement une exclamation de surprise derrière lui mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche. Ce fut seulement quand il eut terminé sa vérification qu'il se tourna vers l'enfant qui n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. Il lui sourit, sa magie crépitant encore derrière lui.

Le petit Alexander, âgé de trois ans, le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Était-ce de peur ou de surprise ?

"Tu es un sorcier ?" Lui demanda-t-il. Aucune trace de peur n'apparaissait sur son visage, juste… de la curiosité.

"Oui. Je suis Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn."

L'enfant ne semblait pas impressionné. D'habitude quand il se présentait, le fait qu'il soit un sorcier connu et puissant faisait toujours son petit effet. Cet énergumène devrait au moins le craindre.

"Maman dit que les sorciers sont méchants." Magnus le regarda en continuant à l'écouter. "Elle dit qu'ils enlèvent des enfants quand ils ne sont pas sages et qu'ils disparaissent pour toujours."

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils. C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Les sorciers enlever des enfants ? Ce n'étaient vraiment pas leur truc, il fallait plus se soucier des vampires dans ces cas là. Surtout de Camille.

"Mais toi tu ne fais pas ça, hein ?" Demanda Alexander.

Magnus ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était piégé dans tous les cas. S'il disait la vérité, le petit allait sûrement s'empresser d'aller le dire à sa mère et il était sûr qu'une Maryse qui se faisait traiter de menteuse par un sorcier pouvait faire de gros dégâts. Et s'il mentait, il allait faire croire à un enfant que les sorciers étaient tous des monstres. Et c'était cet enfant qui plus tard allait protéger les Terrestres des démons et qui allait avoir de faux préjugés sur le monde de Magnus.

"Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Finit-il par demander.

Il vit l'enfant pencher sa tête sur le côté, quelques mèches noires lui tombant devant les yeux. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion. Le demi-démon le regarda, souriant légèrement. Ce petit être allait sûrement avoir du succès plus tard, avec des yeux comme les siens personne ne pourrait lui résister. Et puis il avait une belle âme, Magnus le sentait. Ou plutôt, sa magie le lui faisait ressentir.

"Je pense que maman ment." Chuchota-t-il. Il s'approcha du warlock et ce dernier s'accroupit pour mieux l'entendre. "Elle dit ça à chaque fois que je lui dis que quand je serais grand je serais un sorcier."

La bouche de Magnus s'ouvrit d'elle-même sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que… Avait-il bien entendu ? Il ne put s'en empêcher, son rire percuta les murs de l'Institut. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour voir la tête des parents Lightwood quand leur fils disait ce genre de chose.

Alexander était étrange. Très étrange pour un futur shadowhunter.

"Quand je serais grand je serais comme toi !" S'exclama le petit. "Très grand, avec de la magie bleue et des paillettes !"

Le sorcier s'étonna avec quelle facilité le bambin avait réussi à le charmer. Mais il devait bien avouer que le complimenter y avait quand même joué un rôle.

"On en reparlera plus tard, petit ange." dit Magnus.

"Quand ? Demain ?" Demanda Alexander, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Non, quand tu seras plus grand que moi. Ce jour là, je t'apprendrais à faire des tours de magie."

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de mentir, mais voir le visage radieux du petit en valait la peine. Dans tous les cas, le futur shadowhunter ne s'en souviendra pas. Il allait grandir avec la conviction que toutes les Créatures Obscures lui étaient inférieurs et qu'elles ne valaient pas la peine de s'intéresser à elles, sauf si c'était pour les éliminer.

Magnus ressentit un vague sentiment d'injustice. Cet enfant si innocent allait se transformer en tueur expérimenté, capable d'enfouir profondément ses émotions.

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille tout de suite avant de faire une énorme bêtise, comme enlever le fils Lightwood pour le préserver de l'éducation plus que militaire de ses parents.

"Je dois y aller. Je te dis à bientôt, futur sorcier." Dit Magnus en se relevant.

Il était presque arrivé aux grandes portes quand Alexander l'apostropha.

"Attend !" Cria-t-il en courant vers lui. "Tu me promets de revenir ?"

Le sorcier essaya de lui sourire. Non, il n'allait pas revenir. Le mieux était qu'il ne le voit plus jamais, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que deviendrait l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas être déçu.

Alors pour toute réponse il lui embrassa le front puis partit.

**3.**

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn venait juste de sortir de chez un apothicaire quand il vit passer un enfant qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'être sûr de son identité, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les cheveux noirs corbeaux et la peau blanche de cet être particulier.

Mais que faisait Alexander Lightwood tout seul dans les rues de New York ?

Magnus soupira. Sa curiosité allait lui faire défaut un de ces jours.

Il s'empressa d'emboiter le pas au futur Shadowhunter. Ce ne fut pas compliqué de le suivre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le petit n'avait pas encore le réflexe de regarder derrière son épaule. Était-ce une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? N'importe quel demi-démon ou démon mal intentionnés pouvaient s'en prendre à lui sans aucune difficulté.

Le sorcier n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait commencé son entraînement intensif de Chasseur d'Ombre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'allait pas tarder à être formé.

Alexander tourna rapidement au coin d'une rue. Magnus ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'une ruelle où 95% de la population qui y vivait faisait partie du monde obscur. Qu'est-ce qu'un petit enfant comme lui allait faire là-bas ?

Ce n'était quand même pas ses parents qui l'avaient envoyé ici pour faire il ne savait quoi ? Rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons d'horreur. Il savait de quoi était capable Robert et Maryse Lightwood mais il s'agissait de leur propre fils !

Magnus n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'avoir sa réponse. Il entendit un cri de détresse et un… grognement. Il se précipita dans la ruelle et trouva un Alec recroquevillé par terre contre un mur et en face de lui se dressait un loup-garou enragé.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques millièmes de seconde à l'asiatique pour se trouver au côté d'Alexander. Il se plaça entre ce dernier et la créature et fit crépiter sa magie au bout de ses doigts.

Le métamorphe grogna plus fort, frustré que quelqu'un intervienne alors qu'il aurait pu facilement tuer ce petit en plantant ses crocs dans cette gorge qui paraissait tendre. Il fit un pas en avant et se reçut immédiatement un courant électrique. Le choc le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin, sonné.

"Dégage de là !" Dit une voix grave, pleine de menace.

Le loup sentait la puissance de la magie virevolter autour du sauveur, ses poils se hérissèrent et son instinct lui cria : DANGER ! Ni une ni deux, il décida de s'enfuir en sautant par dessus un muret.

Magnus souffla de soulagement, il ne sera pas obligé de combattre une personne venant de son monde pour sauver un Shadowhunter. Il était certain qu'il allait en entendre parler de cette histoire. Un sorcier défendant un Chasseur d'Ombre. Ca ressemblait plus au début d'une blague de mauvais gout.

Il finit par se retourner quand il entendit un reniflement. Il s'accroupit face à l'enfant et lui tendit un mouchoir en soie.

"Tout va bien maintenant, il est parti." Essaya de rassurer Magnus. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant de ton âge, tu aurais pu rencontrer quelqu'un de pire."

Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus peur mais il avait déjà vu des démons supérieurs trainer dans le coin. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passer s'il était tombé sur l'un d'eux au lieu du loup-garou.

Alexander releva sa tête et planta son regard dans celui du sorcier. Ce dernier en oublia de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?" Finit par demander Magnus.

"Je voulais juste les prévenir." Répondit-il d'une petite voix. "Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent tuer."

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

"Qui ça ?"

L'enfant regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne se cachait quelque part et épiait leur conversation.

"J'ai entendu mes parents parler avec une dame. Elle disait qu'une famille de loup-garou vivait ici et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, alors je suis venu pour leur dire de partir avant que des soldats viennent pour les capturer. Ca se passe toujours comme ça."

Le plus vieux regarda longuement l'enfant face à lui. Que s'était-il passé pour que la progéniture de deux Shadowhunters, ayant des idées bien arrêtées sur Magnus et les siens, vienne en aide à des Créatures Obscures ? Il était sûr qu'il était en train de rater quelque chose d'important.

Pourtant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait bouleverser la vie de ce petit. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sinon l'Enclave allait briser ce petit en milles morceaux. Le sorcier était bien assez vieux pour savoir que les dirigeants d'Idris ne toléreraient jamais un tel trait de caractère chez ses Chasseurs.

"Je suis désolé, Alexander." Dit-il en levant ses mains vers la tête de l'enfant. "Je fais ça pour ton bien."

Il vit de l'incompréhension dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Le cœur serré, sa magie s'enroula doucement autour de la tête d'Alec puis le processus commença. Il s'appliqua à enlever ses souvenirs. Il ne fallait pas que l'enfant se souvienne de cette rencontre, ni même celle de ces trois ans. Il fallait qu'il efface toute trace de son passage et de cette gentillesse pour les Créatures Obscures.

Alors il fit quelque chose qui le révulsa lui-même. Il construisit de faux souvenirs. Il s'en voulait de faire ça, mais six ans était un âge bien trop jeune pour pouvoir assumer le fait qu'il ne soit pas un Shadowhunter comme les autres. Un Shadowhunter qui ne voulait pas tuer les demi-démons mais les protéger.

Une fois fait, le petit s'endormit. Il ne se souviendra de rien à son réveil, sauf des possibles cauchemars liés aux inventions de Magnus.

Ce dernier créa un portail menant tout droit à l'Institut. N'étant jamais aller plus loin que le Hall d'entrée et la salle de contrôle, il ne pouvait pas emmener directement le petit dans sa chambre.

Il franchit le portail, Alec dans les bras. Par chance il n'y avait personne à l'entrée et sa présence ne déclencha aucune alarme. C'était l'un des avantages à être celui qui s'occupait de renforcer les barrières de protection, il pouvait facilement passer entre les mailles du filet.

Il déposa Alexander dans un coin, s'assura qu'il était bien visible par quiconque passait puis repartit, le cœur lourd.

**4.**

Ce fut seulement six ans plus tard que Magnus recroisa le chemin d'Alexander Lightwood. Et il avait bien changé. Maintenant il portait fièrement ses runes et se baladait constamment avec sa stèle. Et il y avait cet autre garçon. Un blond.

Le sorcier n'avait pas très bien suivi tout ce qui c'était passé mais il s'avait, par des ragots, que les parents Lightwood avait adopté le fils de Michael Wayland, le parabataï de Robert. Le garçon, il ne se rappelait plus de son nom, avait le même âge qu'Alec. Pourtant il semblait avoir vécu plus de chose, les yeux ne mentaient pas.

Le demi-démon se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas eu une journée facile. Entre les terrestres qui lui demandaient d'utiliser sa magie pour que leurs entreprises deviennent florissantes ou des loups-garous qui voulaient des philtres d'amour parce que leur copain ou copine voulait les quitter, il n'avait pas eu une minute pour lui.

Le pire était sûrement le fait que Jocelyne Fairchild était passée avec sa fille pour qu'il lui efface la mémoire. Combien de fois avait-il répété que ce qu'elle faisait allait un jour se retourner contre elle ? Il était évidant qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour le bien de la petite Clarissa, même si c'était ce qu'elle disait. Magnus savait au fond de lui qu'elle faisait ça pour se protéger elle-même, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde des Shadowhunters et le seule manière était d'isoler sa fille le plus possible pour que sa vraie nature ne prenne pas le dessus.

L'asiatique s'attendait à tout moment au retour de bâton et ce jour là il pourrait lui dire : je te l'avait dis.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il prit un certain temps à aller ouvrir à la personne qui s'acharnait sur sa porte d'entrée. Ne pouvait-il pas se reposer en paix ?

Il soupira longuement puis finit par se lever à contre cœur. Qui que se soit il n'allait pas être aimable. Il se renfrogna encore plus quand il vit Robert Lightwood. Il dut se retenir de claquer la porte au nez au Chasseur d'Ombre.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" Demanda Magnus sèchement. "Venir chez moi sans me prévenir pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour vous."

L'homme semblait se retenir de lui dire quelque chose de déplaisant, après tout s'il avait besoin de ses services autant qu'il soit le plus poli possible s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver les bras ballants devant une porte close.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Bane alors je vais faire vite. Jace et Alec ont disparu et nous aurions besoin de renfort pour les retrouver." Répondit l'homme d'une traite.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sorcier se retrouve toujours mêlé dans des histoires concernant des Nephilims ? Surtout un en particulier !

"L'Enclave ne peut pas vous envoyer de renfort pour vous aider à les retrouver ? Et puis, vous ne possédez pas une rune qui puisse vous permettre de les localiser ?" Finit par questionner Magnus.

Il vit clairement Robert serrer les dents.

"Si mais il semblerait qu'ils aient activé leur rune anti-traçage." Avoua l'homme, le corps raide.

Magnus haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi évitait-il de répondre à sa première question ?

"L'Enclave estime que ce n'est pas une priorité et que cette mission n'a pas besoin de Shadowhunters supplémentaires." Continua-t-il.

Le sorcier fut sidéré par la réponse. Il savait que les personnes faisant parties de l'Enclave étaient particulièrement calculatrices et méprisantes, même avec leur propre peuple, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient être autant insensibles face à cette situation. Il s'agissait quand même de deux gamins qui pouvaient tomber face à des démons sanguinaires et sans pitiés. D'accord, si Alec et Jace avaient eu leur rune Angélique ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient passé les tests pour être des shadowhunters et qu'ils avaient réussi. Mais ça ne justifiait pas le fait que l'Enclave n'envoyait même pas un ou deux Chasseurs d'Ombres pour aider les Lightwood à les retrouver plus facilement.

A moins que…

"Ils n'enverront personne à cause de votre allégeance à Valentin."

"Notre ancienne allégeance !" S'écria Robert. Ce dernier soupira en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Il avait l'air fatigué ce qui le rendait plus vieux que son âge. "Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de nous détester ma femme et moi mais il ne s'agit pas de nous. Il est question de mes fils qui peuvent se trouver n'importe où face à n'importe quels monstres et ils sont peut-être entraînés mais ils ne se sont encore jamais retrouvés face à un vrai démon. Ils se feront tuer !"

Magnus regarda longuement l'homme désespéré qui se trouvait face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout que ça concernait des enfants.

"Très bien, je vais vous aider." Finit-il par dire.

Il put lire du soulagement dans les yeux de Robert. Ce dernier lui tendit un tee-shirt noir.

"Il appartient à Alec. Où Alec se trouve Jace ne sera pas loin."

"Qui vous dit que j'arriverai à les localiser ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant le bout de tissu.

"Tu y arriveras."

**…**

Effectivement, Magnus mit seulement trois minutes pour les localiser. Et il sentit l'inquiétude commençait à se faufiler dans chaque cellules de son corps. Les deux enfants se trouvaient exactement dans la même ruelle qu'il y a quelques années, cette même ruelle où le sorcier avait secouru Alexander du loup-garou.

Que pouvaient-ils bien y faire ?

Le warlock n'eut aucune hésitation quand il créa un portail, il fallait faire vite. Robert Lightwood le regarda avec une expression étrange sur le visage pendant quelques secondes. Était-ce de l'incompréhension face à son geste ? Après tout il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner jusque là-bas. Ou était-ce du soulagement ? Le Shadowhunter avait peut-être inconsciemment espéré que Magnus vienne avec lui pour que toute cette histoire se termine plus rapidement.

Une fois le portail franchi, il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour repérer les fuyards. Le père d'Alexander se précipita vers ses fils et, là où Magnus pensait qu'il serait témoin d'une quelconque marque d'affection, il commença à les sermonner sur leur conduite.

Le sorcier préféra se retirer discrètement. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de constater que les deux petits n'avaient rien et n'avait donc pas besoin de sa magie pour soigner une blessure. Il observa les runes noires qui ressortaient sur la peau blanche d'Alexander. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'asiatique l'avait vu. Après tout six ans séparaient leur dernière rencontre, et quelle rencontre déplaisante pour Magnus qui avait dû falsifier la mémoire du demi-ange.

Il l'observa une dernière fois avant de faire apparaître un nouveau portail qui le ramènerait chez lui. Quand il croisa un regard bleu azur ce fut le signal qu'il devait rentrer dans son appartement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bêtise, comme aller voir Alec et réparer sa mémoire pour qu'il ne devienne pas un Shadowhunter exécutant des ordres et tuant des Créatures Obscures sans ressentir la moindre émotion.

Les lèvres pincées, Magnus traversa le portail et atterrit dans son salon. Il alla immédiatement se servir un verre de Martini. L'alcool était son meilleur ami dans ses moments là. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir gâcher la vie de ce petit.

**5.**

Le message était clair. Ce Jace Lightwood demandait à le rencontrer pour parler affaire et il possédait quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Un collier. Enfin pas n'importe quel collier, le collier qu'il avait offert à Camille Belcourt. Ce cadeau avait été un gage de son amour pour elle et il y avait fort longtemps qu'il désirait le récupérer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait en faire mais il refusait que des Shadowhunters possède un tel objet.

La menace d'être retrouvé par les sbires de Valentin était présente mais il avait complètement confiance en ses pouvoirs et ses talents de combat pour s'en sortir vivant. il était peut-être dingue mais il allait prendre le risque.

**...**

La boîte de nuit déversait son flot de musique et la piste de danse était bondée. En temps normal il aurait été heureux de se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit mais là, la foule l'angoissait. N'importe qui pouvait être un traître et l'attaquer par derrière. Heureusement, le Chasseur d'Ombre blond ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et il était accompagné d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien, Clarissa Fairchild.

Il savait que la jeune fille avait finalement appris des choses sur sa vraie identité mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir déjà marquée. Et il fut encore plus surpris de l'entendre lui demander de lui rendre ses souvenirs.

"Je suis désolé" Dit Magnus "mais je ne peux pas te rendre tes souvenirs."

"Bien sûr que si tu peux !" Intervient le blond." C'est toi le sorcier qui lui a volé ses souvenirs, toi seul peux les lui rendre." Le garçon s'était approché de Magnus, bien trop près si vous voulez l'avis de l'asiatique, mais il était là pour affaire et il savait très bien négocier.

Il voulait récupérer ce collier et eux voulaient qu'il rende la mémoire à Clary. Bon, la situation aurait pu être simple s'il ne s'était pas débarrassé des souvenirs en les donnant comme casse croûte à un démon de la mémoire. Il soupira intérieurement. Comment allait-il pouvoir régler ce problème ? Alors qu'il était sur le point de trouver une solution, quelqu'un cria un avertissement. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'une flèche passa à côté de lui pour aller se figer dans la poitrine d'un homme.

Magnus vit distinctement la marque d'un cercle rouge dans le cou de ce dernier. Un membre du cercle ! Ils avaient été repéré et s'il ne filait pas tout de suite la situation pouvait dégénérer encore plus. Il fut sortit de ses réflexions quand un jeune homme passa à côté de lui et alla récupérer sa flèche. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs, la peau blanche marquait de runes et ses yeux, malgré l'éclairage peut valorisant de la boîte de nuit, étaient d'un bleu saisissant. Alexander Lightwood était devenu un magnifique homme.

Le sorcier sortit vite de sa transe et profita de l'attaque surprise pour s'échapper par un portail créé en urgence.

**6\. (Bonus)**

Le corps relaxé et étendu à travers son lit, Magnus Bane essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il faut dire que lui et son amant n'avaient pas chaumé pendant ces deux dernières heures. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de bien-être complet. La sueur sur son torse commençait à refroidir et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'être secoué par un frisson.

Il sentit du mouvement à ses côtés et quelques secondes plus tard, un corps recouvrit le sien.

"Tu as froid ?" Demanda une voix grave. "Si on se met sous les couvertures tu seras mieux."

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette attention. Il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps.

"Tant que tu restes comme ça tout va bien." Répondit-il en souriant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans des orbes bleues. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir encore plus. Alexander Lightwood, parce que c'était bien lui, sourit à son tour. Un sourire timide et réservé, mais il n'en était pas moins magnifique. Magnus posa une main sur la joue de son petit-ami et l'attira à lui dans un tendre baiser. Baiser qui finit par commencer à échauffer les deux hommes qui commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre de leurs mains et de leur bouche.

Alors qu'Alec allait prendre les devants et commencer à prodiguer une fellation à son amant, il se stoppa net dans son action. Le sorcier ne comprit pas tout se suite ce qui se passait, est-ce qu'Alec ne voulait plus faire ça ? Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose ? Mais en voyant les yeux bleus légèrement voilés, il sut que sa magie ne faisait plus effet sur la mémoire du jeune homme.

Comment était-ce possible ? Shadowhunter ou pas, personne ne pouvait défaire ce genre de sort. Bon, le fait qu'Alexander se trouve constamment en présence de Magnus faisait que, inconsciemment, son cerveau essayait de remettre tous les évènements en ordre. L'inconscience du chasseur savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle faisait tout pour lutter.

Soudain, Magnus prit peur. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer la situation à son amant ? Comprendrait-il qu'il avait fait ça seulement dans le but de le protéger ? Pendant un instant il se dit qu'il n'était pas meilleur que Jocelyne Fairchild et qu'il avait agit dans un but égoïste. Une paire de lèvres s'empara des siennes brutalement.

"Je suis assez grand maintenant, non ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'apprendre la magie ?" Demanda Alec, tout sourire.

"Tu...tu n'es pas fâché ?" Magnus n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, même si le baiser qu'il avait reçu le confortait dans l'idée qu'Alexander ne voulait pas le quitter sur le champ.

"Non, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça mais à l'avenir ne recommence plus. Même si c'est pour mon propre bien."

Tout ce dont Magnus se souvint, c'était d'un corps pressé contre le sien, des baisers à la fois tendre et sauvage échangés et des mains divines parcourant sa peau dans les moindres détails.

**Et voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus :D**


End file.
